percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olympica
Olympica is the remolded form of Camp Half Blood. After the Age of Percy Jackson, it has changed dracsticly. Essentially, the cabins have been broken down and now the Greeks are more about military might and decipline. Rankings The Greeks have also made ranks out of the camper's districts. Because of this they also have various similarities in their Ranks. Senator: '''Currently the only known Senator in Olympica is Chiron, the trainer of heroes. He is the Senator of the Gods and the famous trainner of heroes. This rank is rarely occupied, but when it is, the person is very famous. ''Praetor: The leader of the legion, there are only two people that can occupy this position of power, and often is shown by the fabel of Rome, where a king is shown carrying June through the River Tiber and he leads the legion in a battle against enemies being raised to be Praetor. The current and only Praetor is Sadie. In Fall they will have an election for another Praetor as they lost the previous one.'' ''Centurion: The leader of a cohort or team. Centurion are known as team leaders who inisiate their barrack mates. There can be up to four Centurion in one cohort or team this also insures the strongest and the weakest: the more Centurions in one team the more might is blessed upon said team.'' ''Third-stripe Legionaire: This rank is also known as the fully established Legionaire, as once a legionaire reaches this level of stripes he is offically one of the legion and forever more known as a true legionaire.'' ''Second-stripe Legionaire: This rank is shown after having completed another impressive feat even greater than your first-stripe honorary badge. This is often shown by completing a quest that is blessed upon by the gods or defeating a higher ranking legionaire in physical combat.'' ''First-stripe Legionaire: This rank is shown after having completing an impressive feat during the testing period of a legionaire, most legionaire either obtain this their first few days in the legion or never obtain this skiping over to Centurion or just fully established Legionaire.'' ''Probatio: 'The testing period of a new Legionaire. This is what all newcomers have to be considered as until they are given their own ranking after completing an impressive feat. Structual Society Olympica now has a more complex society formerly known as the simplized Camp Half Blood, this place seems to have very unique places of interest. First Team The pride of Olympica, it holds many of the best demigod children of the gods and even the legacies of famed demigods. The better papers one has, the more likely they will be placed in this team. The best references allow one to be placed in the First Team. Second Team Like the first team, it's the pride of Olympica with great demigod heroes. Third Team The losers of Olympica they are pathetic as a team. This team always seems to find a way to mess everything up and end up as a bunch of losers. The campers with the worse papers or no references often are placed in this team. Thier history seems sketchy but when Olympica was forged, it seemed like they were most esteemed until soemthing went terribly wrong. Fourth Team A strong group of demigods, primarily children of minor gods are drafted in this team. Their animal is the wolf, which is weird considering they are a group of minor god children rather than famous demigods. This team has little references but is still more popular than the Third Team. Fifth Team Little is known about this Team, but they seem to have a well devised function as they have never lost in the Olympics Games. Locations of Olympica Field of War Where the campers have there ware games, marching drills, and the occasional monster hunting. Every war game they build a new fort so that they never have the same challenge. Gardens of Dionysus It is a garden in which is located deep within the forest, to which honors Dionysus the God of wine, theather and revealry. His honorary followers always danced to him and attempt to start parties here in order to get the god to appear before them. Temple of Zeus It is a temple to honor the king of the Gods. He is honored here in this; his most sacred grounds. The oracle at times when she cannot foresee the future uses this temple as a spiritual link to the spirit of Delphi. Hall of the Gods This is the place where all gods of Greece can be worshiped and called for when in desperate times. The Hall of the Gods lookes like the Olympic council with the Gods on their thrones. In addition to that their is a long hall of the gods that have significance to Greece. Starting with Zeus and ending with the famed minor gods. Athena Parthenos This is a replica statue of the Athena Parthenos that is platrayed within the Hall of the Gods, this statue is made of the same texture and materials that the original was made of. This statue is very sacred to children of Athena. Mars Although, Mars is the Roman God of war, he is worshipped within the boundaries of New Rome. He is platrayed in the center as the Patron statue of New Rome. Terminus Although he is the Roman God of boundaries, Terminus is still worshipped and needed by the Greeks as he protects the boundaries of New Rome. This model of Terminus is far more sturdy capable of taking hits and even stronger than the original statue God. Fields of Spirngtime This is a sacred place of Demeter, it is hidden within the forest on the other side of the forest opposing the Garden of Dionysus. This place is very useful during the time of harvest as children of Demeter harvest crops here. Demeter protects this place from wild animals and poor cultivation. Armory of the Gods This is the Armory that collects all the weaponry for the legionaires. Children of Hephaestus seem to be drawn here and are often shown either praying to their father or fashioning the statue of Hephaestus. This armory is enchanted with magical tools and various weapons. Temple of Poseidon This is the honored temple of Poseidon, it holds a giant statue of Poseidon and also has various containments that resemble the Cabin of Poseidon's furniture. The giant statue of Poseidon is roughly twenty-four feet tall, just as the statue of Zeus. New Rome Although the Greeks resent Rome, they still believe that their Empire was the best and the greatest.With that New Rome is a place for overaged demigods, here previous demigods can live at peace away from monsters with the help of Olympica and various statues of Roman Gods. Legacies can be found here more commonly. Reseidents in New Rome can goto college and serve the Legion of Olympica. Legionaires sever five years than gain entrance into New Rome and can drop their service as a legionaire. Legacies A legacy is a mortal who is a second or further generation descendant of a god. They tend to possess similar abilities to their specific godly ancestors, though their powers are usually demenished from generation to generation. Recognition of Legacies seems to be very rare, as most demigods don't live long enough to become adults much less have children. Legacies often retain one specific god, but their are rare occassions where a Legacy is a child of two demigod children and end up being the Legacy of two gods. Known Legacies #Aneseus Jackson: Legacy of Poseidon and Athena #Cyrus: Legacy of Demeter Trivia #Even though Mars and Terminus aren't Greek gods they still have a place in Olympica. #Like Camp Jupiter, Olympica has sacred areas for specific gods.